$h(x) = -4x^{2}+7x+f(x)$ $f(t) = 2t^{2}+t$ $ h(f(2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(2) = 2(2^{2})+2$ $f(2) = 10$ Now we know that $f(2) = 10$ . Let's solve for $h(f(2))$ , which is $h(10)$ $h(10) = -4(10^{2})+(7)(10)+f(10)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(10)$ $f(10) = 2(10^{2})+10$ $f(10) = 210$ That means $h(10) = -4(10^{2})+(7)(10)+210$ $h(10) = -120$